User blog:BlurayOriginals/It's All 4 U: The Super Smash Brothers 4 Blog/Bowser
<< Pikachu | All 4 U | Villager >> Revealed: June 11, 2013 King Koopa's back to clash with the rest of Smash! Looking much less darker scaled than in Brawl, that's not the only thing that's changed about ol' Bowser! As Sakurai enjoyed pointing out in Nintendo Direct, Bowser's speed and stature have been adjusted. Now he does scrape his stuff against the ground and rather, RUNS. He stands up right as opposed to his slouching stature in Melee and Brawl. And it STILL doesn't end there. Koopa is the most changed of the cast with new moves such as: a two-footed dropkick, a dashing kick, and an aerial attack where he spins his limbs vertically! The Bowser Bomb has a larger range and his down tilt now punches instead of scratching. The only things found the same about this dude are his forward tilt, down aerial, Fire Breath, Flying Slam, and Whirling Fortress. Bowser's even got a stronger launch resistance, a faster and fiercer up aerial. That's not even all he's got! He won an entire tournament against 128man at San Diego Comic-Con 2014 and there's STILL more beyond that. Sure enough, you can teach and old koopa, new tricks. SSB4 Bowser Screen 1.jpg|Bowser does his two-footed drop kick on Mario. SSB4 Bowser Screen 2.jpg|Bowser OOZES with confidence...and fire. SSB4 Bowser Screen 3.jpg|Bowser runs toward the extremely evasive Villager and Mario. SSB4 Bowser Screen 4.jpg|Bowser recedes into his shell to avoid Fox's Blaster. SSB4 Bowser Screen 5.jpg|Bowser attempts assisting Villager catch a falling plant. SSB4 Bowser Screen 6.jpg|Bowser and Fox deliver clashing kicks. SSB4 Bowser Screen 7.jpg|Bowser attempts stretching with Wii Fit Trainer. SSB4 Bowser Screen 8.jpg|Bowser Flying Slams Link in Gerudo Valley. SSB4 Bowser Screen 9.jpg|Bowser attempts snagging the very nimble, Pikachu. SSB4 Bowser Screen 10.jpg|Bowser teaches a Nintendog how to lay back. Moveset Special * *Fire Breath: Bowser’s signature ability from Super Mario Bros. that allows him to spit a stream of fire. **Fire Shot: Bowser spits out huge fireballs that don't need to recharge **Fire Roar: A more powerful variant of Fire Breath that takes a bit longer to charge. *Flying Slam: Bowser’s punishing grab and slam attack that’s a great K.O (and suicide) move **TBA **Dash Slash: Bowser dashes and slashes... uh, well it does low damage but nice knockback. *Whirling Fortress: A great horizontal recovery, but not good for vertical. **Flying Fortress: A high flying variant of Whirling Fortress that does weak damage. **Sliding Fortress: Extremely horrible at vertical recovery but great at horizontal *Bowser Bomb: The powerful brick busting move from Super Mario Bros. 3. As seen in the SDCC tournament it’s OP an extremely viable K.O move **Turbulent Bomb: Bowser does a diagonal jump before doing the Bowser Bomb, that blows opponents away via wind damage. **TBA *Giga Bowser: King Koopa’s vicious form from Melee returns! The monstrous monarch retains Bowser’s hunchback from the days of old and also has a brighter palette than in Melee/Brawl Standard Normal *Neutral Combo (Grapple Punch; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Dash Attack (Piercing Kick; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Strong Side (Whip Fist; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Strong Up (Overheard Swipe; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Strong Down (Double Slash; Super Smash Bros. Melee) Smash *Forward Smash (Koopa Dropkick; Super Smash Bros. 4) *Up Smash (Shell Shocker; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Down Smash (Whirling Top; Super Smash Bros. Melee) Aerials *Neutral Aerial (Spinning Koopa; Super Smash Bros. 4) *Forward Aerial (Quick Slash; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Backward Aerial (Aerial Dropkick; Super Smash Bros. 4) *Upward Aerial (Horn n' Head Smash; SuSmash Bros. Melee) *Down Aerial (Spinning Fortress; Super Smash Bros. Melee) Grabs *Pummel (Bite) *Forward Throw (Headbutt) *Backward Throw (Headbutt Back) *Up Throw (Whirling Punishment) *Down Throw (Falling Slam) Miscellaneous Taunts *Up: Bowser does a roar. *Side: Bowser does multiple violent bites. *Down: Bowser teeters on one foot. Stage Introduction *Bowser enters via a door of fire Victory Screen/Fanfare Theme: Level Complete; Super Mario Bros. *Bowser takes two steps and does two swipes *Bowser steps around and builds up a massive roar. *Bowser spins in his shell and emerges with his mouth gaping. Pallettes #Bowser #Brown Palette #Yellow Palette #Green Palette #Black Palette #Orange Palette #Pink Palette #Blue Palette [[Category:Blog posts]